


O Cão e a Raposa (Português)

by raqueljardim



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cao, F/F, Greek - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, mitologia grega, raposa, wlw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raqueljardim/pseuds/raqueljardim
Summary: Um deus enfurecido lança sobre Tebas uma raposa temerosa, símbolo do mau agouro, impossível de ser vencida, domada ou morta. Para conter a ameaça, foi solto atrás dela Laelaps, criação de Ártemis, cão que nunca perde sua caça. A disputa entre os dois leva-os a um paradoxo, incomodando os deuses, que os transformam em constelações. De acordo com os mitos gregos, assim se formaram as constelações de Cão Maior e Cão Menor. Mas o que acontece quando, por motivos misteriosos, essas duas constelações caem do céu, atingindo a Terra?





	O Cão e a Raposa (Português)

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história que eu venho pensando há um bom tempo, mas só agora tive coragem para encará-la. Esse é um trabalho em progresso, sujeito a mudanças. Obrigada a todos 🖤  
> \- Raquel.

# A Queda

Era uma noite chuvosa. As gotas chocavam-se contra a multidão de carros que cobria o asfalto frio, uma estrada reta impossível de enxergar o fim. As pessoas olhavam para baixo, encarando apenas o chão em que pisavam. Um único maltrapilho agarrava-se a um poste, encarando o céu. 

E ele pensava na tolice dos adultos ao se esquecer da magia.

Quando pequeno, o velho quis ser mágico, mas as pessoas em sua volta fizeram-no desistir, acusando que truques de mágica não dariam em lugar algum. Ele então se especializou em geografia, matemática, português e astronomia, tudo em vão. A empresa em que trabalhara por mais de dez anos falira e ele ficou sem nada.

Mesmo que tivesse perdido tudo, no fundo, o velho sempre soube que a magia estava num pulo, bem à frente, e que só era preciso procurá-la. Por mais que bradasse o que pensava aos quatro ventos, ninguém acreditava em suas palavras.

Ele pensava na tolice dos adultos ao julgá-lo tolo.

Uma luz cortou o céu. Os adultos, pensando ser apenas um raio, continuaram andando. Uma criança olhou para o céu.

— Mãe, as estrelas... elas estão caindo. — sussurrou, puxando a barra da saia da mulher ao seu lado.

— Não seja bobo, querido, estrelas não caem, é apenas um raio. — A mãe tomou a mão da criança e puxou-a um pouco mais forte.

O velho, que continuava olhando para cima, enxergou a magia num clarão.

Pontos brilhantes atravessavam o céu a toda velocidade, alinhados em uma sequência que lhe parecia familiar.

— É possível...? — murmurou ao reconhecer as estrelas. Ele se lembrava do que aprendera na escola, e possuía um afeto ainda maior pelas constelações que caíam do céu. Não teve tempo de pensar como, onde ou por quê. Apenas observou cada ponto descer do céu para cair num lugar distante.

O espetáculo terminou tão logo como começara. Incrédulo, o velho fixou seus olhos uma última vez nas constelações de Cão Maior e Cão Menor.

— Vocês viram as estrelas? — gritou o maltrapilho, feliz como nunca por ter, mais uma vez entre inúmeras, presenciado a magia.   
Mas ninguém lhe respondeu. Todos que passavam continuaram encarando o chão, evitando a chuva como se fosse veneno. As crianças que por um instante levantavam a cabeça rapidamente a baixavam. Nenhum adulto sequer percebeu.

O velho, então, sentiu que as estrelas também caíam de seus olhos, rolando em lágrimas frias como aquela noite.

O quão tolo era, pensava, ao achar que alguém acreditava em magia. 


End file.
